


Need You Now

by Haylie_Myers



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haylie_Myers/pseuds/Haylie_Myers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz wakes up from a nightmare after Simmons nearly dies and it shakes him to the core and just has to make sure she's ok.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need You Now

**Author's Note:**

> Hey
> 
> My newest story, for my newest obsession. Marvel's agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. that show is amazing. Didn't actually think I would write one for this or at least this soon but this idea up on me last night and wouldn't leave me alone so i had to get it down. And with the latest ep can you blame me. I expected my first fic to be Skyeward but hey Fitzsimmons is awesome too. see if you can spot the skyeward hint. Well I hope you like it. Thanks to those who have already read it on tumblr and Fanfiction its already been up there a few days.
> 
> If you haven't checked out Primeval: New World you should before AOS it was my obsession and an amazing show.
> 
> anyway enough of my ramblings, onto the story
> 
> Haylie Myers

  
[AOS Need you now Banner](http://hayliemyers.deviantart.com/art/AOS-Need-you-now-Banner-412622426) by ~[HaylieMyers](http://hayliemyers.deviantart.com/) on [deviantART](http://www.deviantart.com)

Dear Diary,

Yesterday was the hardest day of my life. I nearly lost Jemma, I never thought it would happen. It was so close. I always thought we go together maybe some lab accident. Or just when where old. I'm not sure. But it's always been her and me. Me and her. Where Fitzsimmons. You can't get one without the other. I could not not imagine my life without her by my side.

Anyway. After pecked me on the cheek and it was late so I decided to get a good nights sleep I needed after the day we had. What didn't expect was to wake a few hours later. I had a nightmare. It was the worst. I got the anti serum it was all good but Jemma had fallen off the plane already. She hadn't even realised it had worked. And it had. But anyway. I went to grab the parachute ready but ward came down like he did and grabbed the parachute and the antiserum and jumped out the plane to save Jemma but he didn't make it to her in time. And when we got to them ward was like I'm sorry Fitz but I couldn't get to her in time. And I screamed that's when I woke up. I was so afraid then I wasn't sure what happened. I was a little disorientated. The first thing I had to do was check on Jemma, I had to make sure she was ok. I just had to. The dream scared me so much. Because it was so close to coming true. I was also afraid of going back to sleep. So I went and I knocked on Jemma's door, she didn't answer but I could hear her on other side it sounded like she was having a nightmare as well. So I opened her door. I went in and tried to wake her. When she woke up, she looked at me and just said "Leo" and then she hugged me. She told me she was having a nightmare, she said it was about me. She said in her dream I was one who was infected and she couldn't do anything to help me and she was failing right when needed her and she was so afraid. She said couldn't loose me. I told her it was ok. That was why I came as I had also woken up from a nightmare but mine was about her and how I wasn't able to save her in time and ward brought her back to the ship and apologised that he didn't get to her in time. He then went up stairs with skye I believe. That's when I woke up. And I told how I just had to come check on her to make sure she was ok. The nightmare wouldn't leave me.

I was sitting on bed by now, next to her and she curled into my side. She told me it was ok, I had saved her. And if hadn't come seen her give it a bit of time and she would have woken up from her nightmare and come and found me anyway. I could tell she was tired as she let a yawn, I said I should probably go. I didn't want to but she needed to sleep. But as I went to move she said "stay" "please just tonight, I need to know your there, that you won't just disappear" I said I would. I wanted to as well for the same reason. I felt safer with her, like nothing could happen to us with both of us there. So we curled up on her her bed, I held her to chest and held on to me, that's how we fell asleep, neither of us had another nightmare.

When I woke up in the morning I was a bit disorientated but when I felt Jemma in my arms, I knew everything was going to be ok and I hugged her closer to me and she snuggled in closer. I didn't won't it to end. But I knew I would have to get up soon, I dint want to be found in Jemma's room it would lead to some awkward questions. I really didn't want to wake Jemma but just as was about to worry about it she stirred in my arms. We really are in tune, it was like she I needed to get up. I said morning, she was a disorientated like I was for a moment but then smiled at me and said morning back. I asked if she had any more nightmares she no the rest of her night was peaceful, I told it was the same for me. I told as much as wanted to stay I needed to go before the others found me and it lead to awkward conversations. She thanked me for staying. I thanked her for letting me. I told I would see her at breakfast.

When I got back to my room, I had a shower and got ready for the day and then sat down to right this.

Well time to go have breakfast

Leo Fitz

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it
> 
> Please review, if you get the chance.
> 
> Also please check out my Fitzsimmons and Skyeward music videos on YouTube. 
> 
> Fitzsimmons - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=66wJEOBU8GU
> 
> Skyeward - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=darZcggH_Ks
> 
> Haylie Myers


End file.
